Breakout from Andersonville
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch are on a patrol with the rest of their Company when they are ambushed, Sgt Chesterfield ends up getting captured and Blutch is the only one that can save him from death at Andersonville Prison
1. Capture!

It was February of 1864, Company B of the 22nd United States Cavalry under the command of Capt Stark was on a patrol in part of the Chattahoochee Forest that enters Georgia. Lt Danford was in charge of the patrol, it was relatively calm, but the company had Carbines at the ready in case some of Gen Forrest's Cavalrymen ambushed them.

Cpl Blutch: "I thought Company C had to take the patrol today."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Blutch, half of Company C has been decimated in the last charge."

Cpl Blutch: "True, but what about Company A?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "You're just a coward, look, this is a frontline patrol, I don't know what."

Lt Danford: "DISMOUNT, FIGHT ON FOOT!"

Forrest's men were seen in the woods and they started firing on the Company of Union Troopers, three men in Company B had already been killed, the others dismounted and took cover by some logs. Some of the men were holding the horses while the others got their carbines and fired on the Reb Cavalry troopers, Lt Danford stood by the Company Guidon and fired his six shot Remington Revolver. It appeared that more and more Rebels moving in against the Union troops, the men only had 50 rounds of ammunition, so Lt Danford made the decision.

Lt Danford: "MOUNT UP, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

The men quickly mounted up and started to get out of there, the men were in such a frenzy that three men were left behind, one of which was Sgt Chesterfield. Once the whole company had galloped away, in a semi-orderly retreat. The three remaining Union Troopers ran deep into the woods with Johnny Reb on their tail, they all split up so at least two men could get away, Sgt Chesterfield splashed across a small creek but ended up tripping on a rather large branch. The Rebs surrounded the Sergeant, one of them, the Sergeant actually knew from the prison at Robersonville, Cockroach.

Cockroach: "Well well well, if it isn't that troublemaking Yankee Sergeant, don't shoot him boys, he's all mine."

Reb Lieutenant: "COCKROACH! What are you doing?"

Cockroach (Slightly frightened): "Um, uh, teaching this yankee a lesson sir."

Reb Lieutenant: "He's a soldier, he will be treated under the articles of war."

Cockroach: "But lieutenant."

Reb Lieutenant: "NO BUT'S COCKROACH! And if you have the audacity to ever question my orders again, I'll have your court-martialed for insubordination."

Cockroach (Reluctantly): "Yes sir." The Lieutenant turned to Sgt Chesterfield.

Reb Lieutenant: "I apologize Sergeant, whenever Cockroach feel like he needs to settle something, he does his best to do it."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir, I know that."

Reb Lieutenant: "Well Sergeant, as long as you're under my jurisdiction, you will be treated fairly, but once you arrive in Andersonville Prison, there's nothing I can do for you there."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I understand, I thank you sir."

Reb Lieutenant: "Don't mention it, but the commandant at Andersonville, Capt Wirz, it like the devil himself, if anything, you do everything they say there."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well Lieutenant," (The Sergeant straightened his cap) "That would make me look like I lost my sense of pride, and I will not give that up easily."

Reb Lieutenant: "Alright, but it's your skin not mine."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I understand sir." The Sergeant then had his hands tied and was mounted on a horse and then rode off the Forrest's camp before being sent to Andersonville.

 _Meanwhile_

Cpl Blutch had been searching for Sgt Chesterfield for over an hour, he would have found him looking for himself in less than five minutes when they returned to camp, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _I hope nothing bad has happened to the Sarge, I hope he hasn't been killed, what am I saying, of course he hasn't been killed, he's as strong as an Ox, but even an Ox can get killed._ The Corporal thought to himself, he continued to worry as the seconds past by, soon he went to see Lt Danford if he had seen the Sergeant.

Cpl Blutch: "Excuse me Lieutenant?"

Lt Danford: "Not now Corporal, can't you see I'm busy."

Cpl Blutch: "What are you doing?"

Lt Danford: "Writing the casualty report for this afternoon's action with Forrest's Cavalry."

Blutch's heart skipped a beat, he was afraid that Sgt Chesterfield's name would be on that list and he would have lost his best friend. He didn't call the Sergeant that much, his best friend, but deep down he knew he was his best friend, no matter how much they bicker.

Cpl Blutch: "Have you seen any sign of Sergeant Chesterfield?"

Lt Danford: "No, he's missing, that's what I'm placing him as on the report, Missing in Action." Blutch's heart skipped a beat once again, most of the time Missing in Action was just another way of saying dead.

Cpl Blutch: "Do you think he was killed?"

Lt Danford: "No, but I do believe he was captured, but I can't confirm that so, Missing in Action, even if they captured him, he might be dead soon."

Cpl Blutch: "Why do you say that?"

Lt Danford: "Forrest's boys would have sent him to Andersonville Prison, not many people escape or just plain survive in Andersonville. He would be better off dead."

Cpl Blutch: "Do you think he could, get out?"

Lt Danford: "Not likely, anyone caught escaping is executed on the spot or worked until they die. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do right now Corporal, try and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The Corporal sulked back to his tent, he sat on his cot, to find the other one empty, he started to think of the times he and the Sergeant shared, even though most of the memories were the Sergeant yelling at Blutch, he only yelled to try and get the best out of the Corporal. The Corporal laid down on the cot and looked at the ceiling of the canvas home and he started to talk.

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "Sarge, I promise I'll find a way to get you out of Andersonville, just hold on for a while until I find a way."

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story, after this i will attempt to work on another Undertale/Les Tuniques Bleues crossover, and might just write a regular Undertale fic. Please like, follow, and review.**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


	2. Call for Volunteers

Sgt Chesterfield was now a prisoner in Gen Forrest's camp, he was sitting in the tent he was provided, he was sulking that he was captured. Just then, the same Reb Lieutenant that was there when he was captured walked in."

Reb Lieutenant: "Hello Sergeant, I hope you're comfortable."

Sgt Chesterfield: "As comfortable as a prisoner of war can get."

Reb Lieutenant: "Well, I'll be in charge of the detail that's gonna send all prisoners to Andersonville."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright sir." The Lieutenant got up and left the tent, leaving an angry Sergeant Major.

 _How am I gonna get out of here, there's little chance for me at Andersonville Prison, even those who have escaped the place were in bad condition. I just hope a miracle happens for me to get out of here._ Thought Sgt Chesterfield

He laid down on the cot, he stared at the top of the white linen tent, before he drifted off to sleep.

 _Meanwhile_

Cpl Blutch woke up a few hours before dawn by himself, Sgt Chesterfield wasn't in his cot that was parallel to him, because he wasn't there. Cpl Blutch sighed, he didn't know what the Sergeant was going through at this moment, he was probably being taken to Andersonville at this moment. He went t the corral to feed Polka her breakfast grain, but he was reluctant to get up, but he had to so he would not get reprimanded by Capt Stark or any of the other officers, again.

He went with a haversack full of grain to the stables to feed Polka, but he couldn't stop thinking of the Sergeant, he was his only true friend. They may have argued once or twice, an hour, but he still considered the Sergeant one of his good friends. He was like a brother to the little Corporal, he cared for him like a brother would, but the Corporal always found ways to annoy him.

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "I hope the Sarge is okay."

He felt like he had to do something to help the Sergeant, he couldn't just leave him to rot in a vile southern prison, what kind of friend would he be if he did that.

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "I've got to find a way to help the Sarge." Once he finished feeding Polka, he went to find Capt Stark to discuss a rescue raid.

He walked towards the command tent where two troopers were guarding outside, the Captain might have been planning the schedule of the charges of the day. But that didn't stop the Corporal from walking into the tent and interrupting the meeting.

Cpl Blutch: "Captain, I must speak with you."

Capt Stark: "CORPORAL, HOW DARE YOU ENTER UNANNOUNCED!"

Cpl Blutch: "Sir, I must discuss something very important with you."

Capt Stark: "Well it will have to wait, we are planning today's charges."

Cpl Blutch: "It's about Sgt Chesterfield."

Capt Stark: "He's missing, end of discussion."

Cpl Blutch: "Sir, I believe he was captured and is currently being sent to Andersonville, I request we attempt a raid the prison trains to Georgia."

Lt Danford: "I believe that would be a great Idea Corporal, how about it Captain?"

Capt Stark: "Gentlemen, I cannot spare a man."

Cpl Blutch: "What if we ask for volunteers?" The Captain thought about it for a minute, then he gave the corporal an answer.

Capt Stark: "Alright fine,but VOLUNTEERS, not a selected few of men."

Cpl Blutch: "Understood." he started to walk out just as Capt Stark returned his eyes to the map. "Oh, and Captain."

Capt Stark: "Yes?"

Cpl Blutch: "Thanks for chance sir." He then left to find some willing men of the 22nd Cavalry, which would not be very hard since more men would honestly volunteer for a raid then a suicidal charge with Capt Stark in command. The Corporal walked towards a group of guys playing cards by their tents, thinking that he should attempt to convince them first.

Cpl Blutch: "Hiya fellas."

Trooper #1: "Hiya Blutch, how about a game of blackjack, James is going all out."

Cpl Blutch: "Not today fellas, we've got a job, if you decide to do it."

Trooper #3: "What is it, another one of Stark's Charges?"

Cpl Blutch: "No, I wouldn't be asking you guys if it was that."

Trooper #5: "He's got a point, so what is it?"

Cpl Blutch: "A rescue raid."

Trooper #2: "A rescue raid? Where?"

Cpl Blutch: "On the prison trains heading for Andersonville."

Trooper #1: "All the way in Georgia?"

Cpl Blutch: "Maybe, if it becomes necessary."

Trooper #2: "Well, it beats Stark's charges, count me in."

Trooper #3: "Yeah, me too."

Trooper #4: "I'll go."

Trooper #5: "Why not."

Trooper #1: "If everyone else is in, I guess I am too." They all spread out to get more men to volunteer, all together, twenty men decided to go, the others felt they were better with Capt Stark. (I have no Idea why) Since no officers or senior Non Commissioned Officers could be spared, Cpl Blutch was in charge of the raid, and he was glad of the command.

 _Meanwhile_

got on the railroad passenger car and sat with the other Yankee prisoners, four Confederate guards were on, one of them was Cockroach. He was planning on getting back at Sgt Chesterfield for everything he did to him at Robertsonville Prison. The Sergeant took a window seat and soon, the train rolled out of the depot and headed for Andersonville, Georgia. The Sergeant was looking out the window as the train was going through the countryside, then he heard someone sit down next to him, he figured it was Cockroach or the Confederate Lieutenant, but it was another prisoner.

Union Prisoner: "Hey Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hi there."

Union Prisoner: "How did you get captured?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I couldn't get away with the rest of my company since it was in such confusion, so I was captured."

Union Prisoner: "Wow, I was the only one left in my platoon when we advanced up to Johnny's lines, I was knocked unconscious in a crater full of mud, Names William Hazard, glad to know you Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Cornelius Chesterfield, and uh, same." They shook hands and talked about their unit's as they continued to Andersonville.

Blutch had formed the group of rescue volunteers, he appeared at the front of the column, and soon, they were on the move.

Cpl Blutch: "Forward, Right by Two's, YO!" Blutch started to take the responsibility of command more seriously, soon, they were heading off the save Sgt Chesterfield from rotting in Andersonville.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story,** **Please like, follow, and review.**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


	3. Arrival in Hell

Sgt Chesterfield was with Pvt Hazard on the train to Andersonville, they were being watched by Cockroach, Hazard noticed this and asked the Sergeant what was up.

Pvt Hazard: "Hey Sergeant, why does that guard keep looking at us?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Oh, he used to be a guard at Robertsonville Prison when me and a friend of mine got captured, but me and my friend escaped and he got captured, and I guess he was in a prisoner exchange before Gen Grant suspended them."

Pvt Hazard: "Oh, I see, so he's got some kind of score to settle with you or something?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, he is a stubborn as a mule." The train continued and in half an hour would be in Georgia, and Andersonville.

 _Meanwhile_

Cpl Blutch was leading the men under his command through the woods of Georgia and to try and head off the prison train, if it was coming on the line they were close too, they were near a freight train flag stop which they could use to their advantage.

Cpl Blutch: "Okay, here's the deal, when the train comes, we'll take it from both sides and board it, four men will stay behind to stay with the horses, two men will force the engineer to at gunpoint to take the train away from the cars and then we'll deal with the guards."

Trooper #1: "Gee Blutch, since when were you a strategist?"

Cpl Blutch (Chuckling): "I never have." Just then, they heard a faint train whistle, one of the men got down and placed his ear on the tracks, they could hear and feel the chuffing of a train on the rail lines.

Trooper #4: "Hey Corporal, I hear a train."

Cpl Blutch: "Alright guys, let's hide in the woods, Jake will flag down the train in that Station Master's uniform over there."

The others went into the woods and waited for Trooper Jake Henderson (Who was in a telegrapher's clothes) to flag down the train for the other troopers to overtake it, the train came around the bend and Trooper Henderson flagged it down. The engineer of the train saw it, he slowed down and then stopped on the platform.

Engineer: "Say, what's going on here?"

Trooper Henderson: "Well, you see sir..." As Trooper Henderson talked to the engineer, ten troopers led by Cpl Blutch went around and into the caboose, they then went to the boxcar and walked on the roof of it until they got to the passenger car, they were about to enter when the conductor walked out. Cpl Blutch slugged him and two men took him back to the caboose to be hidden, they then walked into the car, there were three confederate troops and some Union prisoners, none were Sgt Chesterfield.

Cpl Blutch: "Alright, if anyone here makes a move, they'll get a bullet where their nose is."

The rebs put their hands up, and the troopers tied and gagged them and locked them in the boxcar, Henderson was now coming with a tied and gagged engineer just as the others were closing the boxcar.

Engineer (Muffled): "You won't get away with this, The Confederacy will make sure you..."

Trooper Henderson: "Shut up, get in with the others." He threw him into the boxcar and they shut the door."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, we got the wrong train."

Trooper Henderson: "What do you mean?"

Cpl Blutch: "Sgt Chesterfield was captured and I thought he was on this train."

Trooper Henderson: "Well, maybe he'll be in the next one." Just then, Trooper Mccreedy came running from the telegraph office with a paper in his hand.

Trooper Mccreedy: "Hey Blutch!"

Cpl Blutch: "What is it Mccreedy."

Trooper Mccreedy: "I've got a confirmation message that says a train of prisoners passed through here at 3:00 pm, that may be the train Sgt Chesterfield on."

Cpl Blutch: "Maybe, should we try it."

Trooper Mccreedy: "Sure Corporal, we're with you."

Trooper Henderson: "Yeah." The rest of the troopers agreed, they all would try and break Sgt Chesterfield out of Andersonville the best way they could.

 _Later_

The train pulled to a small flagstop, and from the flagstop Andersonville Prison, the high walls of the prison could be seen, there was a detachment of at least thirty armed confederates there to escort them.

Prison Guard (With a Scowl): "ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY YANKS, LET'S GET GOING TO YOUR NEW HOME!"

Soon they were marching towards the prison, the march was grueling, those who could barely walk were hit with the bunt of the Reb muskets and placed back in the line of march. After two grueling hours of marching from the flagstop, they finally reached the prison, where they noticed two men being put in the standing stocks as punishment for what appeared to be escaping since they were coming from the woods.

Commandant/Capt Wirz: "Alright you men, open the gates to let the new one's in."

The guards opened the gate to let the prisoners in the camp, and when they entered, it was worse than they had ever imagined it would be, mud everywhere and the smell inside almost unbearable. Men walking around with sticks since they're legs were stumped and could barely walk, their uniforms ragged, ripped, and filthy and they appeared to be starving, A man in a Union Scottish Volunteer uniform approached them.

Scottish Soldier: "Welcome to Andersonville, nice looking place eh, well if you're a rat that is."

Sgt Chesterfield and the other prisoners looked at him with confusion, he looked different than the other prisoners, cleaner, well fed, and healthy.

Scottish Soldier: "Where'd you get captured?"

Random Prisoner: "Tennessee."

Scottish Soldier: "Well, that mean's Gen Sherman and 'Pap' Thomas are moving forward while Braxton Bragg and J B Hood are moving back, I'll show you around, place you near the wall, it stink's less near there." The prisoners were about to follow the scottish trooper when a prisoner approached him.

Prisoner: "HEY!" He hit the Scottish Soldier across the face with his walking stick and made him fall to the ground. "You get away from these men, we don't need your kind doing what you do to the new boy's." The Scottish Soldier got up and walked away, he looked like a steamed vegetable after that.

Prisoner: "He's one of the Raiders, they'll try to take what you've got on you and almost kill you, stay away from them okay."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Thanks friend." The prisoner looked at Sgt Chesterfield, as if he knew him, but the Sergeant didn't recognize him.

Prisoner: "F-friend? Sarge, don't you recognize me?" The Sergeant shook his head, he didn't look familiar, but did sound familiar. "W-we fought with Capt Stark for three years, Bull Run, Shiloh, Stone's River, Chickamauga, It's me, Pat Welsh."

That name hit Sgt Chesterfield over the head like a frying pan, he remembered Pat Welsh, he was from Springfield Massachusetts, he had known him since the beginning of the war. Sgt Chesterfield walked up to him, put his hands on Pat's shoulders and looked all over him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Pat, is, is that really you." Pat nodded, and Sgt Chesterfield brought him in for a hug, a man who he hadn't seen in years and thought he had died, was there with him, he brought him out of the hug.

Sgt Chesterfield: "I thought you were dead Pat."

Pat: "Well, I'm alive and kicking, well, not kicking." For his legs were not in there best condition. "Come on, I'll take you to where you'll bed down the best."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story,** **Please like, follow, and review.**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


	4. Preparing to Escape

Cpl Blutch and the men he was leading were now heading deeper into the Confederacy than any Union line soldier had ever gone before, they were heading to the infamous Prisoner of War camp near the small community of Andersonville Georgia. They kept to the back roads, swamps, and bogs to stay clear of any Rebel patrols, even though they were in the heart of the Confederacy.

Trooper Mccreedy: "Hey Corporal, we've been riding all day, how about a break."

Cpl Blutch: "How long have we been riding."

Trooper Henderson: "About two hours."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, we'll take a twenty minute break, TROOP HALT!"

The small group of raiders stopped at a tiny pond to water the horses and refill their canteens, Blutch was sitting under a tree thinking about what the Sergeant was enduring at the camp, Blutch prayed that he would get there in time to save his friend.

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield and Pvt Hazard were being shown around the camp by Pvt Welsh, the conditions were terrible, self made flimsy tents, there was no prisoner barracks, no rations for anybody in the camp.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Pat, how do you survive in these conditions?"

Pvt Welsh: "We find ways to make do."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Too bad you won't have time to teach me."

Pvt Hazard: "What do you mean by that?"

Sgt Chesterfield (Whispering): "I'm gonna escape."

Pvt Welsh: "Look Sarge, this isn't Robertsonville Prison, this is ten times worse than there and security is way tighter."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing."

Pvt Welsh: "Well Sarge, if you want out, you'll have to wait a while, there's already a plan hatched for an escape, but it'll take time."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it?"

Pvt Welsh (Whispering): "Some boys for the 50th Pennsylvania are digging a tunnel out of here."

Sgt Chesterfield (Whispering): "Well, are they looking for someone to help?"

Pvt Welsh (Whispering): "I'll ask, but for now, try and find a decent place to sleep for tonight." Pvt Welsh

Sgt Chesterfield: "Okay, thanks Pat." Pat nodded and walked away, the Sergeant then turned to Hazard, "Can you sew?"

Pvt Hazard: "Um, s-sure why?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Cause we'll need so shelter and we'll have to make it."

 _Later_

Nightfall was coming fast, Blutch and the men under his command were only sixty miles away from Andersonville, they decided to camp that night. The horses were being watered by five men, while everyone else relaxed in their own ways, smoking tobacco, playing cards, reading letters from home, and the bibles they kept with them, and writing letters to their loved ones, Blutch was just alone and he was dozing off to sleep.

 _(Dream Sequence)_

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were riding towards the river, they had just successfully escaped Robertsonville Prison and were heading toward the Union Lines. When their fellow Union Soldiers saw them, they started jumping in the river, but not at them, at the Reb Infantry that the two NCO's helped to rally for heading towards the river.

 _(Dream Sequence End)_

Blutch woke up with a shock.

Cpl Blutch: "NOT AGAIN!" he looked around, and saw he was awake from his dream, he didn't know why, but he was dreaming of when they escaped Robertsonville, now he was gonna break out the Sergeant from Andersonville. "Sheesh, I've got to get the Sarge out of there." he got up and walked to where the other guys were doing their respective activities.

 _The Next Morning_

Blutch and his command mounted up, Blutch galloped to the front of the column and signaled them forward at the gallop. The men quickly galloped down the dirt road when they saw a small group of Confederate Soldiers on horseback, an idea came to the Corporal's mind, but he would hate himself in the morning. He took five men and attacked the Reb patrol, they knocked them out and tied them to nearby trees and left them unconscious, hopefully they would not wake up for at least two days.

They continued to ride on towards the small community of which was also the name of the prison, late that afternoon, Cpl Blutch and the other troopers masquerading as Confederates entered the small town.

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield and Pvt Hazard had talked with them man in charge of the fellas digging the tunnel out of that wretched place. He was currently helping the coal miners of Pennsylvania in the mine, they would be hopefully be out by that night. He then changed shifts with Pvt Hazard and got out of the tunnel just as Pvt Hazard walked in."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Good Luck Billy."

Pvt Hazard: "Thanks Sarge."

Billy went in, and Sgt Chesterfield stayed in the tent and got some hardtack out of his haversack and ate it in an instant, apparently, someone stole the commandant's horse bridle and he suspended the rations until it was returned. Just then, Sgt Porter of the 50th Pennsylvania walked in to talk with Sgt Chesterfield about the tunnel.

Sgt Porter: "How's the tunnel coming along?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Good, we should be able to make breakthrough by midnight tonight."

Sgt Porter: "Excellent, let's just hope we can reach the river before the Rebs let the dogs loose on us."

Sgt Chesterfield: "About the dog's, are you sure they'll lose the scent at the river?"

Sgt Porter: "They should, we better hope they do if we want to make it out."

Nightfall soon came around, it was thirty minutes before Sgt Chesterfield would attempt an escape the prison with some of his fellow prisoners. He was studying the map towards the river when Pvt Hazard sat down next to him."

Pvt Hazard: "You think we'll make it Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Don't worry Billy, we'll make it, I've escaped Robertsonville."

Pvt Hazard: "But you said after the fifth attempt."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well um, that's not important."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story,** **Please like, follow, and review.**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


	5. Escape

Now it was time, the tunnel was ready and the first man was about to go through the tunnel was Pvt Hazard (To test it), followed by Sgt Porter, then Sgt Chesterfield and the others who helped dig it then would go. The Sergeant crawled through the tunnel and reached the other side, Pvt Hazard was waiting for him in the bushes, the Sergeant rushed over to the bushes and both he and Billy ran deeper into the woods, without being seen from the guard towers. Then another prisoner came, then another and another, but then something the escapee's were praying would not happen happened. A guard saw the seventh prisoner (Who was Pvt Welsh) outside the prison gates and shot him dead.

Confederate Guard: "SERGEANT OF THE GUARD, ESCAPING PRISONERS!"

The alarm was sounded and the dogs were released, even though Sgt Chesterfield and Pvt Hazard had a good head start, those dogs would find them, so they kept running towards the river hoping to make it there and head upstream towards federal lines. They then saw something that they wished they didn't see, Confederate cavalry, most likely Gen Joe Wheeler's boys, but one of them called to the Sergeant.

Confederate Trooper: "Sgt Chesterfield? Is that you?" The Sergeant recognized that voice.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Mccreedy?"

Trooper Mccreedy: "Yeah Sarge, it's me, and some of the other fellas." Just then, other men who the Sergeant knew were in Confederate uniforms and waving at him, one of them was Cpl Blutch.

Cpl Blutch (Dismounting): "Hey Sarge, gee you don't know how glad I am too see you alive and well."

Sgt Chesterfield: "B-Blutch, is that you?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah Sarge, it's me." The Sergeant and Corporal came in for a hug, but after thirty seconds, they came out of it, and the Sergeant grabbed him by the collar and started yelling at him.

Sgt Chesterfield (Quietly screaming): "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE THAT!"

Cpl Blutch (Barely Breathing): "I see you're still yourself Sarge." Just then, barking was heard in the distance, as well as light from lamps from the Confederate pursuers.

Billy doubled back with Mccreedy and Sgt Chesterfield doubled back with Blutch, and all of the masquerading Union troopers rode off. When they reached the river, they followed it so the Reb's and their dog's couldn't pursue them, they followed it for three quarters of a mile and lost the Rebs. They rode to the camp of the other fellas that chose to come on this mission were encamped.

Sgt Chesterfield: "So you mean to tell me you convinced the Captain to give you a few volunteers and come rescue me?"

Cpl Blutch: "Sure, I couldn't let you rot in a prison, not without me at least."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hmh, well, we should get some sleep, it's a long way back to Union lines."

 _Meanwhile_

Capt Wirz: "WHAT?! HOW, WHY, IN WHAT MANNER DID THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE?!"

Cockroach: "I-I'm not sure sir, I can imagine how they escaped our dogs?"

Capt Wirz: "Well then Cockroach, I expect you to bring them back, I don't care how, I will not let them escape this prison, I'll never make Major if this goes on my record."

Cockroach decided to mount up ten men to go after the escaped prisoners, and the ones that helped them escape. The next morning the Rebs galloped away from the prison and followed the trail of the Yankee prisoners.

 _The Next Morning_

Two extra horses were prepared for Sgt Chesterfield and Pvt Hazard to ride with the rest of the command back up north, but there might be a problem.

Sgt Chesterfield: "What do you mean you can't ride."

Pvt Hazard: "Sarge, I was in the infantry, not the cavalry, marching is all I've ever known."

Sgt Chesterfield: *Sigh* "Okay well, you'll learn today, and after that, you might want a transfer to the Cavalry Billy."

Pvt Hazard: "I hope your right Sarge."

Everybody mounted up and then they moved out and headed North, but just as they started to go, they saw a dust cloud being kicked up. They figured it was the Rebs coming after them, so they thought it was best to get out of there. The quickly galloped on, hoping for the Rebs to not catch them, they made attempted to move as fast as cheetahs to get out of Georgia and back into Southern Tennessee.

They rode through thick brush and woods, they didn't stop riding but the Rebs caught up to them soon and started shooting at them, Sgt Chesterfield thought it would be best to fight back.

Sgt Chesterfield: "DISMOUNT, FIGHT ON FOOT!" Te troopers dismounted and began firing on the Confederates, the Rebs were taken by suprise, the mostly started to run for it, but not Cockroach, he rode and takled the Sergeant, and then they entered a fist fight.

Cockroach swinged to hit him in the right of his face, but the Sergeant dodged and tacked him and pinned him to the ground, knocking him unconscious after seventeen punches to the face. (But Who's Counting)

Soon, the men all got back up on their horses and continued to ride north, while singing a song.

In the prison cell I sit, thinking mother, dear, of you and our bright and happy home so far away. And the tears they fill my eyes, in spite of all that I can do, though I try to cheer my comrades and be gay.

CHORUS:  
Tramp, tramp, tramp. The boys are marching. Cheer up, comrades, they will come. And beneath the starry flag, we shall breathe the air again, of the free land in our own beloved homes.

In the battle front we stood, when their fiercest charge they made, and they swept us off, a hundred men or more. But before they reached our lines, they were beaten back, dismayed. And we heard the cry of victory o'er and o'er.  
CHORUS

So within the prison cell, we are waiting for the day, that you'll come to open wide the iron door. And the hollow eye grow bright and the poor heart almost gay, when we think of seeing home and friends once more.

CHORUS  
Tramp, tramp, tramp. The boys are marching. Cheer up, comrades, they will come. And beneath the starry flag, we shall breathe the air again, of the free land in our own beloved homes.

 **This story is dedicated to the men who lived, died, and survived at Andersonville Prison during the war.** **Hope you all enjoyed this story,** **Please like, follow, and review.**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


End file.
